Familientradition
by kalanthia
Summary: Das erste "richtige" Weihnachten der Cullens nach Breaking Dawn.


Familientradition

Timeline: Erstes Weihnachten nach Breaking Dawn.

Happy (late) Christmas everyone!

Es erinnerten sich alle daran, wie im vergangenen Jahr unter dem Schatten des drohenden Angriffs durch die Volturi Weihnachten begangen worden war. Bella und Edward wünschten sich, Nessies erstes Weihnachten möge etwas ganz Besonderes werden – und dennoch hatte sich jedes Familienmitglied benommen, als stünde bereits fest, dass es auch das einzige Weihnachtsfest des kleinen Mädchens bleiben sollte. Die ganze Familie und die befreundeten Gestaltwandler waren auf Zehenspitzen durchs Haus geschlichen, stets um ein gezwungen fröhliches Lächeln bemüht. Echte Weihnachtsstimmung war keine aufgekommen, weder durch Esmes Dekorationen, noch durch Jaspers Manipulationsversuche.

Es hatte einen Eklat gegeben, der allen ins Bewusstsein rief, dass sie sich wie Marionetten bewegten und keiner mehr er selbst war. Esme hatte den gläsernen Stern, der jahrzehntelang als Aufsatz der Christbaumspitze gedient hatte, zerbrochen in seiner Schachtel entdeckt. Es erschien ihr wie ein böses Ohmen und sie konnte nicht länger die Tränen unterdrücken, gegen die sie seit Wochen ankämpfte. Carlisle, der ihr nacheilte, als sie schluchzend aus dem Zimmer rannte, war erst nach mehreren Minuten in der Lage gewesen, sie zu beruhigen. Nessie, die nicht verstand, warum ihre Grandma weinte, hatte inzwischen begonnen, wie am Spieß zu brüllen. Ihr einziges richtiges Fest fand bei Charlie statt, der nichts von der Gefahr gewusst hatte, in der seine Enkelin schwebte.

Charlie feierte heute mit Sue, die vor kurzem seine Frau geworden war, und deren beiden Kindern Leah und Seth. Alle vier, ebenso Billy Black und ein Großteil der anderen Mitglieder von Sams Rudel würden morgen zur zweiten Feier in das Haus der Cullens kommen.

Alice hatte darauf bestanden, eine ordentliche Party zu schmeißen, ehe die Vampirfamilie und Jake nach Alaska umzogen.

Hier und jetzt lehnte Esme zufrieden und glücklich im Durchgang zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer und betrachtete die Mitglieder ihrer Familie voller Stolz.

Edward saß – natürlich – am Klavier und spielte Weihnachtslieder, begleitet von Jasper, der mit seiner Gitarre auf ein Stuhl in der Nähe Platz genommen hatte, und Carlisle, der mit seiner Geige neben seinen beiden Söhnen stand. Esmes Ehemann sah in seinem roten Strickpullover mit den vielen kleinen, weißen Elchen darauf zugleich lächerlich und entzückend aus.

Alice und Rose sangen oder summten zu den Liedern, während sie aus großen Kartons Weihnachtsschmuck und Dekorationen auspackten und alles kunstvoll im Wohnzimmer arrangierten. Beide kommandierten zugleich Emmet, der den noch ungeschmückten, beinahe vier Meter hohen Tannenbaum immer wieder neu im Raum positionieren musste, bis die Damen sich einverstanden zeigten.

Bella beobachtete das Chaos staunend und widmete sich zwischendurch Nessie und Jake, die am Küchentisch frühstückten. Genauer gesagt, korrigierte sich Bella in Gedanken, Jake aß, Nessie sah ihm zu und pickte aus ihrem Müsli Schokoladenflocken und getrocknete Rosinen heraus. Es war Jake zu verdanken, dass ihre Tochter überhaupt begonnen hatte, sich für menschliche Nahrung zu interessieren.

Esme holte ein fertiges Plätzchenblech aus dem Ofen und legte das Gebäck einzeln zum Abkühlen auf ein Gitter. Die Zwischenzeit nutzen Jake und Nessie, um sich über den rohen Plätzchenteig herzumachen, der nun unbeobachtet war.

Esme tadelte, halb amüsiert: „Jake, du hättest mir auch gleich sagen können, dass du die Plätzchen nicht fertig gebacken haben möchtest."

Jake grinste ertappt und legt den geklauten Teigklumpen neben die Schüssel mit dem restlichen Teig. „Sorry, Esme. Ich esse sie auch fertig mit Schokolade drauf."

Nessie lugte über die Tischplatte: „Ich will nur die Schokolade, Grandma."

Esme strahlte und reichte ihrer Enkelin einen Riegel: „Hier, Schatz."

Jake lehnte sich neben Bella an die Küchenzeile und murmelte: „Ich frage gar nicht erst, warum um Essen betteln bei Nessie niedlich ist und bei mir nicht…"

Bella lachte. „Vielleicht hat Alice für dich ja auch noch ein rosa Kleid mit Schleifchen übrig."

Jake streckte ihr die Zunge heraus. Nebenan lachte Edward.

Bella schüttelte sich. „Ich weiß, dass ich Schokolade geliebt habe, aber jetzt dreht es mir den Magen um, euch nur damit zu sehen." Sie beobachtete misstrauisch Nessie, die mit schokoladenverklebten Fingern Jake anfasste, um ihm etwas zu zeigen, und reichte gleich darauf Jake in nasses Handtuch – der es benutzte, um Nessies Finger abzuwischen und die Schokolade in seinem Gesicht nicht einmal bemerkte.

Rose kam in die Küche. „Bella? Ähm, hast du einen Moment Zeit?"

Bella nickte und erkundigte sich: „Braucht ihr Hilfe beim Baum dekorieren?"

„Es hat damit zu tun…" Rose schien verlegen.

Bella folgte Rose ins Wohnzimmer, Nessie und Jake schlossen sich ihnen neugierig an.

Wie auf ein Signal hin versammelte sich die ganze Familie um den halb dekorierten Weihnachtsbaum und die drei Musiker stellten ihr Spiel ein.

Bella bemerkte auf dem Couchtisch einen neuen Karton, den unverkennbar Emmet beschriftet hatte: Ein aufgerichteter Bär grollte in einer Sprechblase: „Grrr-ismas!"

Edward stellte sich neben Bella, lächelte seiner Schwester Rose zu. Esme begab sich zu Carlisle und legt ihm den Arm um die Taille. Jake hielt Nessie auf einem Arm, die sich mit ihren Beinchen um seinen Rumpf und ihren Armen um seinen Hals an ihm festhielt. Jasper legte seine Gitarre auf dem Flügel ab und zog Alice auf seinen Schoß.

Emmet begann mit feierlichem Gesichtsausdruck lauter kleine Schachteln aus einem riesigen Karton herauszuräumen und reichte jetzt eine Schachtel an Rose weiter, die damit zu Bella ging.

Rose hob an zu erklären: „Seit einigen Jahrzehnten haben wir eine Tradition, die ich und Emmet an einem Weihnachten begonnen haben, als unsere Familie in drei verschiedenen Häusern wohnte und wir alle zu uns eingeladen hatten. Ich habe für jedes Familienmitglied eine Christbaumkugel anfertigen lassen, auf der der Name eingraviert war." Rose hielt Bella die Schachtel entgegen. „Das hier ist deine."

Bella war sprachlos, als sie die Schachtel öffnete und die wunderschöne, azurblaue Kugel erblickte, auf der in filigraner Linienführung ihr Name, umgeben von winzigen Schneeflocken, aufgemalt war.

„Oh Rose!" Bella umarmte sie. „Vielen Dank!"

„Ich bin froh, dass sie dir gefällt." Rose war noch immer verlegen; erinnerte sich wohl daran, wie unangebracht ihr Verhalten gewesen war, als Edward Bella zum ersten Mal in das Haus der Cullens gebracht hatte.

„Ich will auch sehen, Mommy!", verlangte Nessie. Jake trug sie näher und Bella nahm für Nessie die Kugel an ihrer Aufhängung aus der Schachtel.

Emmet grinste: „Du kriegst natürlich auch eine, Ness."

„Wirklich?" Nessies Haare wirbelten, so eilig drehte sie sich zu ihrem Onkel um.

Alle lachen, als Emmet Nessie das Päckchen überreichte: „Ja, wirklich, Engel."

Jake strich Nessie übers Haar, als sie das hellrosa Glasherz mit ihrem Namen darauf bewundernd in beiden Händen hielt.

„Es ist hübsch.", stellte Nessie beinahe überrascht klingend fest.

„Ja, sehr hübsch." Jake lächelte glücklich, weil Nessie glücklich war.

Bella fragte: „Edward, welche Farbe hat deine Kugel?"

Edwards war giftig-hellgrün; aus Silberstaub waren die Konturen von Tannenbäumen geformt und Schneeflocken wirbeln um seinen Namenszug.

Bella nahm ihren Mann an der Hand und führt ihn zum Baum. Sie hob die Hand mit ihrer Kugel, drehte sich dann nochmals zu allen anderen um. „Darf ich?"

Esme antwortete: „Natürlich darfst du, Darling." und Bella befestigte ihre Christbaumkugel an einem Ast.

Nach Bella überlegte Edward einen Moment lang, dann hängte er seine direkt neben Bellas auf den gleichen Ast.

Ehe Emmet die Geste seines Bruders auch noch laut kommentieren konnte, versetzte ihm Rose einen Tritt.

„Willst du jetzt deine aufhängen, Ness?", schlug Jake vor.

„Ich will erst die Kugeln von allen anderen sehen.", bat sie.

Emmet salutierte: „Aye aye, Ma'am." Er übergab Esme und Carlisle deren zwei Schachteln.

Esmes Version war ein wie Nessies ein Herz, bestehend aus durchsichtigem Glas, das teils milchig geschliffen, teils golden und mit goldenem Glitzerstaub verziert war. Carlisles Kugel war in ähnlicher Farbgebung gehalten. Oberhalb seines Namens war der sich aufrichtende Cullen-Löwe eingraviert und mit goldenem Staub und roter Farbe dekoriert.

Beide hängten ihre Kugeln an benachbarten Ästen auf.

Edward schaute Emmet an, als wollte er: „Siehst du, wir sind nicht die Einzigen!" sagen.

Alice entnahm ihrer Schachtel einen Stern aus hellem Eisblau mit dunklen Schlieren und einer hellgrünen Glitzerbemalung, die kleinere Sternchen darstellte. Jaspers Baumschmuck hatte eine etwas andere Sternform, war jedoch aus dem gleichen Blauton. Darauf bildeten goldene Linien Sonne, Mond und Sterne.

Ehe Rose und Emmet ihre Kugeln auspackten, erkundigte sich Rose nochmals, ob Nessie ihre auf hängen wollte. Nessie schüttelte den Kopf.

Emmets Baumschmuck war ein dunkelroter Tannenzapfen mit golden akzentuierten Samen, während Roses noch zusätzlich mit weißen Schneekristallen bemalt war.

Emmet hängte seine Kugel demonstrativ auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Baumes und Rose verdrehte die Augen über ihn. „Kindskopf!"

Emmet lachte. „Ich weiß, dass du mich dafür liebst!" Er zog Rose an der Taille zu sich und küsste ihre Schläfe.

Bella forderte nun ihre Tochter auf: „Du bist dran, Nessie."

Jake hielt Nessie hoch, weil das Mädchen ihm mit der Hand am Hals zeigte, dass es einen Ast oberhalb dem ihrer Eltern als Platz für ihre Kugel erspäht hatte.

Als Nessie die Kugel aufgehängt hatte, meinte Jake: „Perfekt." Er trat einige Schritte vom Baum zurück, damit Nessie den ganzen Baum bewundern konnte.

Rose erschien neben beiden, als Nessie ihre Ärmchen um Jakes Hals legte, damit sie ihm nochmals den Baum aus wirklich jeder Perspektive zeigen konnte, und räusperte sich. Jake und Nessie wandten sich ihr zu.

„Da wir dich wohl nie wieder loswerden, Jake…" Rose lächelte und holte eine Schachtel, die sie hinter ihrem Rücken versteckt hatte, hervor: „Hier ist deine. Frohe Weihnachten."

„Frohe Weihnachten, Rose.", antwortete Jake, als er das Päckchen entgegennahm. Vampir und Werwolf sahen sich einen Augenblick lang an und entschieden dann sehr hastig, auf Abstand zu gehen, um nicht doch in die Verlegenheit zu geraten, sich auch noch umarmen zu müssen.

„Mach auf, Jakie!", verlangte Nessie. Jake übergab das Mädchen an seine Mutter und öffnete die Schachtel. Die für ihn bestimmte Kugel war aus durchsichtigem weißem Glas, auf dem ein weit ausschreitender Wolf vor einem Grund aus Tannen rannte. Im unteren Drittel der Kugel stand zwischen zwei Schneeflocken in schwungvollen Buchstaben „Jacob".

Nessie forderte ihn auf: „Du musst sie direkt neben meine hängen, so wie Daddy seine neben Mommys gehängt hat."

Jakes Wangen färbten sich dunkelrot, aber er tat dann doch, worum sie gebeten hatte. Er wusste, dass er Nessie niemals etwas abschlagen würde können. Und schon gar nicht an Weihnachten.


End file.
